


Punto y aparte

by Kiriahtan



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor le pide/exige) explicaciones a Loki, escena perdida de Avengers, y toma una decisión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo eso? No quiere una explicación, la exige y si eso iba a ser un duelo de voluntades demostraría que él también podía ganarlo. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuál de los dos era el que estaba encerrado en una jaula tras un cristal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto y aparte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artanis Meldie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artanis+Meldie).



-¿Por qué haces esto?

Thor miró a Loki a través del cristal. Su hermano no se había movido desde que había entrado, como si no se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. Pero Thor estaba seguro de que sabía que estaba allí, simplemente se negaba a mirarle.

No lo entendía. Parecía que habían pasado siglos, estaciones enteras, desde que podía entender a Loki, desde esos años dorados cuando era el que más facilidad tenía para ver a través de las enigmáticas expresiones de su hermano. En cambio ahora le miraba y solo había una pregunta que le rondaba, sin respuesta.

Le costaba creerlo. Antes incluso había replicado cuando esa agente de pelo rojo fuego le había contado lo sucedido. Pero Loki había matado a ochenta civiles. ¿Y por qué? ¿Solo por el ansia de poder y orgullo? Ese no era el hermano que recordaba.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado mantenerla compostura delante de los demás. Luego, a solas, casi había derribado una pared de la rabia, la frustración y la impotencia.

Finalmente había bajado hasta allí, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta que le diese sentido a esa locura.

-¿Vas a responderme? -contuvo su voz pero aún así fue como un ladrido en mitad del tenso silencio. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba allí, que Loki jugase a ignorarle no tenía futuro y pareció darse cuenta de ello porque, por fin, levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones?

Contuvo las ganas de gritar. A Loki se le daba bien provocar, intentar eludir las cosas y devolver las preguntas, pero no debía caer en ese juego. Apretó un puño, junto a la cadera. Quería franqueza, no insolencia. Si había sido lo suficientemente hombre como para hacer lo que había hecho lo mínimo era que diese la cara después, no que se tapase con preguntas y estrategias.

-Porque te las estoy pidiendo yo.

Loki se rió al oír eso y Thor frunció el ceño, un poco más, pero no dijo nada, esperando una respuesta, exigiéndola en silencio.

-¿Y por qué debería importarme que me las pidas tú? ¿Qué tienes de especial para que tenga que responderte solo porque tú lo exijas?

La lengua de Loki siempre había sido viperina pero hasta hace poco Thor no se había dado cuenta de lo que era tenerlo como enemigo con esa habilidad. Con toda seguridad Loki ya sabía cuál era la respuesta y a Thor no le gustaba que le retasen. Alzó los hombros, mirándole fijamente, antes de contestarle:

-Porque soy tu hermano.

¿Hacía falta algo más? ¿O es que aquello ya no significaba nada para Loki? Las cosas se habían estropeado para siempre pero aún quedaba el recuerdo, ¿era él el único que recordaba los viejos tiempos? Loki sonrió de nuevo como si pudiera espiar sus pensamientos.

El dios del engaño se levantó y se aproximó al cristal, sosteniendo la mirada azul de Thor. Idiota. El rubio debía ya de saber lo que iba a responder pero quería oírlo igualmente. Bien, en tal caso que le oyese bien, alto y claro, sin posibilidad de error. Se detuvo junto al cristal.

-Tú no eres mi hermano -dijo con tranquilidad, formando cada palabra-. Dejaste de serlo hace mucho y nunca lo fuiste en realidad -se detuvo unos segundos, dejando que las palabras permaneciesen en el aire por unos segundos, como un eco-. Ahora vete. No te debo ninguna explicación -terminó dándole la espalda.

Las palabras de Loki no fueron una sorpresa y tal vez fue por eso que no dolieron tanto como pensaba. Si para Loki no era su hermano, para él no lo sería tampoco jamás. El orgullo se comía al sentimentalismo y un hombre débil y sentimental nunca gobernaría correctamente Asgard.

Pero eso no daba por zanjada la conversación aunque Loki hiciese como que sí. No dejaría que se saliese con la suya: si sus argumentos no eran suficientes para hacerlo hablar, lo sería su tozudez.

-No me iré sin una respuesta. ¿O has hecho todo esto sin ningún motivo? -le espetó, insistente, clavando los ojos azules en su espalda.

-Mis motivos no te incumben. Pero, claro, seguirás insistiendo, ¿verdad? Nunca sabes cuándo retirarte -desde el centro de la jaula Loki se volvió. ¿Por qué daba la sensación de que se movía en aquel espacio como si fuese su reino y no la jaula que debería ser? Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora a Thor-. ¿Por qué insistes en interponerte? ¿No te sería más fácil hacerte a un lado y mantenerte al margen? No les debes nada y, en cambio, aquí estás.

Loki se equivocaba. Sabía cuándo retirarse y ese momento no era otro que cuando conseguía su propósito. Le gustase o no a Loki tendría que ceder. Con él encerrado en esa jaula tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era cómo era capaz de mantener ese orgullo, la cabeza tan alta, cuando ya había perdido. Estaba atrapado, encerrado, derrotado, y sin embargo caminaba y hablaba con porte seguro. Gruñó, tensando los dedos. Y luego el orgulloso era él.

-La Tierra está bajo mi protección. No pienso echarme a un lado -y eso era todo lo que Loki necesitaba saber. ¿Por qué preguntaba cosas que ya sabía?-. Y ahora respondeme. ¿Tan secreto es tu propósito?

-¿Y por qué está bajo tu protección este mundo?¿Qué han hecho para merecer que los vigiles con tanta dedicación? Aquí no eres más que un extraño e incluso tus compañeros temiran sin saber qué haces aquí, ¿por qué tendrías que preocuparte por ellos?

Thor cerró el puño sobre el cristal. Loki hacía preguntas pero no quería responder a las que le hacían. Irritado Thor recordó la primera vez que pisó Midgard. Había sido un castigo de Odín pero al final se convirtió en una especie de bendición. Pensó en Selvig, pensó en Jane... en todo lo que había ocurrido. Se había dado cuenta de cosas que eran importantes. Ahora entendía que aquello era lo mejor que podía haber hecho Odín pese a que al comienzo lo había maldecido. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sino hubiera aprendido entonces? Hubiera sido igual que Loki.

No, no respondería a esa pregunta. No era algo que el otro dios pudiera entender.

-No lo cuestiones, simplemente lo está. Y ahora, respondéme -exigió de nuevo. Lo haría las veces que hiciera falta.

-Mi propósito no tiene que ver con Asgard -parecía que Loki estaba dispuesto a que aquello se convirtiese en un duelo de insistencias-. Y por lo tanto, tampoco tiene que ver contigo.

El golpe de su puño cerrado contra el cristal resonó por toda la habitación.

-Aunque no involucre a Asgard, el Teseracto y tú sois asunto mío. Y muy pronto se va a acabar todo esto, así que ¡habla!

La paciencia del dios del trueno nunca había sido muy amplia y empezaba a colmarse de los rodeos de Loki.

Detrás del cristal Loki sonrió de nuevo y esa sonrisa estuvo a punto de hacerle perder los nervios a Thor.

-No soy asunto tuyo. Ni de Asgard, ni de ninguno de vosotros. Nunca más. Si haces esto es por tu estúpido orgullo y empeño de gloria, no por Asgard -le espetó Loki. ¿Él estaba ciego? Thor lo estaba más.

Thor se contuvo. No cedería en ponerse furioso, eso era lo que quería Loki. Él estaba fuera y Loki encerrado; él gobernaría Asgard y Loki solo sería un espectador más; él era el león y Loki tan solo un pequeño ratón. No le daría la satisfacción.

-Eres asunto mío -replicó alzando la voz, dejándola por encima de la de Loki-. Mío y de Asgard y no vuelvas a repetir tal blasfemia. Serás juzgado y Asgard te dará un castigo por tus actos.

-¿Frustrado?

Esa pregunta, ese tono burlón, como si todo fuese uno de sus retorcidos planes, era lo que realmente le frustraba. Aún cuando Loki no tenía escapatorias, cuando ya estaba acorralado y sin ninguna carta en la mano, se mantenía sereno como si el juego continuase. Siempre hacía que brotase una inseguridad en Thor, aunque fuese una diminuta muesca sepultada por una montaña de ira.

Pero Loki no se quedó ahí y lo que vino a continuación fue la gota que colmó el vaso:

Siempre me sorprenderá lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser...

-Si, frustrado al no poder creer que podías caer más bajo. No te reconozco... Pero veo que eso ya no te importa -masculló bajando el tono de voz.

No dijo más, incluso le costó digerir eso de ingenuo. Pero el rostro de Loki se ensombreció a su vez.

-No tienes que entenderlo -dijo por fin tras un silencio, sin rastro de burla, sin rastro de ironía.

Thor asintió levemente, escrutando el rostro de Loki. No había respondido a su pregunta al final e intuía que ahí había algo más, algo que debía saber, pero no dijo nada por ahora, en silencio, con una mano apoyada, aún en un puño cerrado, sobre el cristal. Loki era cabezota y no hablaría si no quería.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas, Thor -anunció Loki con suavidad.

El dios apretó un poco más los dedos, notando la tensión de la propia piel sobre los musculos. Estaba cansado de juegos.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, pues? -preguntó, aunque sabía que Loki no lo haría. No debía haber preguntado: lo único que haría Loki sería usar sus palabras en su contra y no se equivocó.

-No creo que deba decirte nada. Tu mismo lo has dicho... he perdido y seré juzgado. Acataré mi castigo. Siempre has preferido los actos a las palabras -le recordó Loki con un amago de sonrisa insidiosa, como si fuese una bofetada, un ataque camuflado en palabras. La habilidad de Loki.

-¿No quieres explicarte? Muy bien -accedió Thor, separándose del cristal.

Aquello se había alargado demasiado. Loki seguiría ignorándolo, atacándolo veladamente. Que no se dijese que no le había dado una oportunidad. Podría haber dicho que le defraudaba, que si hubieran hablado podría haber intentado hacer algo por él, pero si Loki no ponía de su parte no tenía sentido y el dios del trueno se cansaba.

Sin decir nada más le dio a Loki lo que quería, tragándose su orgullo y el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado aquella conversación. Se giró y salió de la habitación.

Loki había ganado esa ronda, pero no la partida. Si Loki disfrutaba con eso que se regocijase por ahora. Estaba encerrado. Y se las pagaría. No solo a él, sino a todos. Pagaría por sus actos, pero sobre todo por su orgullo e insolencia.

A fin de cuentas Loki lo había dicho: hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser hermanos. No habría ningún lazo que le causase tirantez a la hora de actuar.

Se había acabado.


End file.
